


Untitled

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: This is just sex… like nothing else lol also there’s no dialogue… like??? IDK why, but there’s none. Also, I’m not sure if it makes sense because I wrote it at like 5 am and I hate proofreading so this might be crap, but oh well





	1. Good Morning

You woke up to the smell of bacon and the feeling of someone pressing light kisses to your back. You snuggled deeper into their embrace and moaned when they moved their kisses to your neck. You loved waking up this way, but there was something missing. You finally peeked your eyes open and turned to face your boyfriend. He was one of the most handsome men you’d ever seen, and you were lucky to call him yours. He smiled down at you before placing a kiss on your lips which you happily returned.

“Good morning, Erik,” you said between kisses.

“Good morning, Y/N,” he responded as he rolled the two of you over so that you were straddling his hips.

The thing about Erik was that he was always horny. His refractory period was almost nonexistent, and sometimes you had to remind him to chill. Right now wasn’t one of those times though. As you kissed him, you felt his hands moved up your thighs and settle onto your hips. He rocked your hips in a slow rhythm so that your cloth covered lower lips were rubbing against his dick. When you tried to move faster, he delivered a quick, but sharp, slap to your thigh halting your attempts. You stopped trying to guide him and let him continue controlling the pace. Your lips were still attached to his when he halted all movement, so you pulled back. With one look from him, you knew he wanted you to strip, so you pulled off your shirt and panties as he watched. His dick stood at attention and you licked your lips wanting to taste him once again.

“Nah, not right now,” his voice grumbled as if he could read your thoughts. He pulled you by your wrist so that you were again straddling him and kissed you once more. When he pulled away, he looked into your eyes and smiled. “Take me in you,” he said before giving you one last peck and leaning back against the pillows.

He watched as you raised up and gripped his erection and rubbed the tip between your lips. You kept your eyes locked on his as you did this and smirked when you noticed his fists clenching and unclenching. You knew he was trying his hardest to keep from flipping you over and fucking you. Taking pity on him, you finally eased the tip of his dick into you and slowly sank down until he was fully inside of you. He gave you a moment to adjust to him before he tapped your thighs signaling that he wanted you to move. You began to rock your hips until his hands halted your movements.

“Y/N,” was all he said, and you knew exactly what he wanted you to do. You pouted a little knowing that he was going to tire you out, but you complied. You slowly lifted up and lowered yourself onto him. You continued to slowly ride him until you felt his nails dig into your hips. Your eyes locked onto his as you increased your speed. Even though he woke you up for sex, he was going to make you work, but that was Erik.

Your breath increased as you rode him, and you felt your first orgasm approaching. You leaned down and kissed him once more before sitting back up and continuing. Erik reached down and rubbed your clit.

“Come on baby, I know you’re close. Give it to me,” Erik growled from underneath you.

You could feel your pussy fluttering around him, you were right at the edge when movement from the doorway distracted you.

All of your movements halted when you locked eyes with the man in the doorway.

“Sam,” you whispered.

“You two couldn’t wait until after breakfast?” he asked with a chuckle. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

“The fuck, man. You couldn’t wait a few more minutes?” Erik grumbled. “Y/N, stop.”

You hadn’t realized that you were clenching and unclenching your walls around him, and you laughed at Erik’s face as you clenched one more time.

“You two are unbelievable,” Sam said as he walked into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed. “How y’all aren’t tired after last night is beyond me, but I’m not one to complain, so continue.”

Erik sucked his teeth, “She was almost there man. If you hadn’t interrupted, we would be done already.”

“And if you would shut up and fuck her, instead of complaining, you could be finished sooner,” Sam snapped back.

“Boys, please,” you interjected. “There’s no need to fight right now.”

Erik sucked his teeth again and you rolled your eyes and began your earlier ministrations. As you rode him, your eyes shifted from watching him to watching Sam in the mirror above your headboard. Sam loved watching you and Erik together almost as much as he loved fucking you.

Erik wrapped his hand around your neck to bring your attention back to him and thrust up hard into you. You heard Sam chuckle at Erik’s jealous actions. Even though the three of you had been together for over two years now, Erik always wanted your attention on him while he was inside of you. Sam, on the other hand, was capable of sharing your attention with Erik. Though there were some days where he demanded all of your attention, that wasn’t often.

“Erik, hurry up,” Sam called from the foot of the bed. He was becoming impatient with Erik.

“Nigga. Shut. Up,” Erik ground out, emphasizing each word with a hard thrust. He moved his hand from your neck and placed both hands on your hips and lifted you slightly off of him and pulled you down as he thrust up. The slight pain from his movements sent you closer to cumming and you pleaded for him to do it again. The second time he thrust into you sent you falling over the edge screaming his name.

You became limp as your orgasm washed over you and you fell onto Erik’s chest. Your breath was ragged, and he was. Still. Hard. How?

You felt the end of the bed dip signaling that Sam was joining you two. You gasped when you felt Sam run his fingers against you back trying to relax you. Sam was an ass man. He always came hard when he fucked your ass. The first time he asked you if he could, you were hesitant, but he was gentle, and you immediately fell in love with the act. However, you’d only been able to have both of them inside of you once before, and that took a lot of preparation.

“Relax, baby,” Sam cooed as you heard him open a bottle of lube and squirt some on his dick.

Erik continued to gently rub your back and place soft kisses on your neck. You jumped a little when you felt Sam run his fingers along his puckered hole and you clenched around Erik.

Erik hissed, “Y/N, you’ve gotta relax.”

You nodded and began to breathe deeply. After a couple of breaths, Sam slowly inserted one of his long digits into you. He slowly moved his finger in and out of you before adding another finger. The more he pumped, the more relaxed you became. After a few more minutes, you began moving, even as Erik tried to keep you still. Sam pulled his fingers from within you and you felt him shuffle closer to you and Erik.

“Hold yourself open,” he said from behind you.

You moved your hands and spread your cheeks open and waited. A few seconds later, you felt the head of his dick at your puckered hole and you bit your lip as he gently pushed in. He went slow, and his calming voice reassuring you paired with Erik rubbing your back kept you relaxed. As soon as he was completely seated within you, he stopped and let you catch your breath.

“You ready?” he asked after a few moments.

You noticed that his voice was strained, and you nodded as best as you could. You felt Erik pull out of you and as he pushed back in, Sam pulled out. They were slow in their thrusts, taking care to not hurt you. You were biting your lip holding back your moans until Erik pinched your side. The pain had you crying out, exactly what they wanted from you. You couldn’t hold back any longer and you begged them to go faster.

Erik’s teeth latched onto where your shoulder and neck met as he thrust into you faster and harder, still in sync with Sam, who gripped your hips and grunted behind you. This time was much better than the first time, and you weren’t sure how long you could hold on. Your cries started coming faster and faster as they both fucked you and Erik was the first to notice.

“Get that nut, baby girl,” he whispered in your ear. “I can feel her grippin’ my shit. Fuck you feel good.”

You were almost there, you just needed something.

“Go ahead, little bit,” Sam grunted. “Cum for us, baby.”

And there it was. As soon as you heard that, you fell. You let out a silent scream as you clenched around both of them. They fucked you through your orgasm, both of them seeking their own. Erik was the next to cum, and he shot his hot sticky cum deep within you and thrust shallowly in the aftershocks.

It took a few more thrusts for Sam to cum, he thrust into you hard loving that you were so relaxed after your orgasm. Even though you couldn’t see him when he came, you knew that he did it with his head thrown back and a blissed-out expression on his face. He pumped his seed deep into you and buried himself deep on his last thrust before he slumped on top of you.

The three of you laid there entangle with each other as you all waited for your breath to return. You felt Erik slip out of you first, then Sam slipped out and rolled off of you. As he did, he pulled you onto the bed and Erik turned to face the pair of you. Even though your eyes were closed, you knew he was smiling, like he always did after he came. You were falling back asleep when Sam spoke once more.

“Oh, breakfast is ready,” he said as he snuggled against your back.

Erik chuckled, and you smiled. “This is why I love you two,” you said right before sleep claimed you.


	2. Sunday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just sex… like nothing else lol also there’s no dialogue… like??? IDK why, but there’s none. Also, I’m not sure if it makes sense because I wrote it at like 5 am and I hate proofreading so this might be crap, but oh well

You couldn’t tell if you were dreaming or if you were awake. The sensations that filled your body were out of this world as you teetered on the edge of wakefulness. You felt his hands grip your waist as he slowly entered you once again. 

You weren’t sure how long he had been fucking you, but you loved waking up with him already inside of you. You pushed back against him and moaned when he slapped your thigh in warning. He didn’t want you to move. He wanted to use you for his pleasure only. He didn’t care if you came or not, his only goal was to fill you with his cum once again.

He wrapped his arm around your waist and drove back into you ripping a gasp from your throat. You clung to his arm, digging your nails into his skin forcing yourself to stay still but it was proving hard.

His thrusts were relentless behind you as you locked eyes with the man in front of you. The smirk on his face told you that he had been up the entire time as he watched Sam fuck you from behind. 

You licked your lips as your eyes traveled down his chest, past his hips, and to his straining erection. You wanted a taste, but you knew that if you moved, this would all be over.

You moaned as Sam thrust into you particularly hard drawing your attention back to him causing Erik to chuckle. Sam’s nails were biting into your skin as the sounds of your skin slapping against each other filled the room. 

Erik turned and faced you before he gently caressed your cheek and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. His hand roamed down your body, between the valley of your breasts, over your belly button, and finally stopping where you and Sam were connected. His fingers played with your clit bringing you closer to the edge before he backed off. He smirked into his kiss as he removed his fingers from you. Still facing you, he gripped his erection and began to match Sam’s strokes. 

The sight of Erik and the feel of Sam was a surefire way to make you cum, but this wasn’t about you right now. You tried with all your might to hold back your orgasm as Sam fucked you. So you went limp, you became a prisoner to the sensations and let Sam completely control your body. He grunted in satisfaction before rolling you onto your stomach and climbing on top of you. He pressed down on your lower back arching you just the way he liked as you watched Erik continue to pleasure himself.

You glanced at the clock just passed Erik and noted that it was a quarter past 5 am. What was it about Sunday mornings that made these two so horny? 

Sam thrust harder into you bringing you back to the present. Ever since you had agreed to have his baby, it had been his mission to make that happen. He never hesitated to fill you with his cum, not that he ever did before, it’s just that now he took every opportunity to. The moment he came home from working out or hanging with Steve or in the middle of the night he would take the time to fill you with his seed.

And this time was no different. Sure he wanted you to cum, but something about the way he fucked you now told you that he couldn’t care less if you did, he was in a sadistic mood, and so you played along. Locking eyes with Erik you smirked as you began to move with Sam. A sharp sting on your butt cheek temporarily halted your movements, but you wanted more. You winked at Erik before you began to wiggle, pretending to try to move away from Sam but he held fast and drove harder into you. 

Erik let out a bark of laughter when you squealed as Sam dragged his nails down your back. Sam was close, he loved when you fought him, well when you tried to. 

His body easily overpowered yours, and this was no exception, but that didn’t keep you from struggling. You noticed Erik’s strokes getting faster as he forgot about matching Sam’s and began to seek out his own completion. Your cries of pleasure/pain egged him on as you fought against Sam. You tried pushing up, but the gold Sam had on you was stronger than you thought. He growled, and you smiled as you felt his dick swell inside of you. 

Erik grunted next to you, his breath hitching as he reached his peak. You were saddened by all the wasted cum that coated his stomach, but the sight of his satisfied face calmed that feeling. 

Sam grunted one more as his right hand slid to the back of your neck and pressed you farther into the mattress. He pulled your hips higher off the bed and thrust into you three more times before emptying his seed into you. 

You weren’t sure how long you two remained in that position before Erik rolled out of the bed and returned with the glasses of water and a couple of washcloths.

You were against all movements when it hit you that you still hadn’t cum and that Sam was still hard inside of you. 

You groaned when he began rocking into you, gentler this time. Your eyes locked onto Erik as he watched Sam continue to fuck you. 

Erik’s dick twitched when he realized what he had to do. He sat the items in his hands down on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed. He knelt in front of you and watched as Sam allowed you to raise up to your knees. Your hands quickly found his thighs and you nuzzled his erection. Sam slapped your ass and you parted your lips and engulfed Erik’s dick. He held still as his dick slid into your mouth, the tip touching the back of your throat and they both hummed in approval when you opened your throat to him.

Erik kept his hands locked behind his back as you continued to suck him. You were determined to not let any of his cum go to waste like it did last time, so you deepthroated him as if your life depended on it. When Sam would thrust hard into you, you would moan around Erik’s length. He was showing great restraint keeping his hands off you and you tried every trick you knew in order to break him, but he held back.

Sam, on the other hand, was determined to make you feel him. He fucked you harder than earlier, his hands firmly locked onto your waist holding you still as he thrust into you from behind. Sam’s thrust finally became erratic, signaling his approaching orgasm, as he moved his hand and began rubbing your clit. He wanted you to cum with him, and you wanted to bring Erik along with you. As Sam’s fingers worked your clit, you doubled your efforts on making Erik cum. You felt his dick twitching, and you moaned knowing that the vibrations would bring him closer. 

Erik finally gave in and finally buried his fingers into your thick coils, your scarf long gone. He tugged on your thick coils forcing you to swallow his dick as he spilled his seed down your throat. The sound of Erik’s moans and the feeling of Sam working your clit as he thrust into you sent you over the edge. You tightened around Sam as your orgasm took over your body. His thrusts became brutal before he buried himself to the hilt and coated your walls with his cum.

The three of you stayed in your positions as you all came down from your highs. Erik was the first to move, removing himself from your mouth. You followed by falling onto your stomach and you giggled when you felt Sam hit the mattress next to you. Erik handed you and Sam a glass of water each before he drank from his. The three of you drank in silence, all finishing at different times. When you were all done, you snuggled back into the covers and closed your eyes. You heard them both chuckle before they both followed your lead.


End file.
